What Now?
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Damon and Elena trying to move on from Alaric's 'demise', RATED M FROM CHPT 3! Delena goodness!
1. Chapter 1

"We've got a problem." Damon said as Stefan answered the door at Elena's house. It wasn't even a surprise, he knew his brother would be here, he just needed to accept it; Elena was never going to choose him.

He watched his brother's eyes widen in shock as he took in Bonnie's limp form in his arms.

It was just over an hour since Damon had arrived at the Gilbert residence. He and Stefan had discussed what had happened with Ric and Bonnie and they didn't exactly know what to do next. Elena was upstairs with Bonnie so they talked quickly before she reappeared.

"I need to find him." Damon said finally after a silence.

Stefan stood up "Damon…" he spoke gently "Alaric was your friend…you should probably know that-"

Damon cut him off "-You think I don't know he isn't the same person anymore?" he spat out angrily

"I know you do, Damon. I just don't think…I don't _know_ if you're the right person to handling this. Alaric was your friend, are you really ready to kill him?" Stefan asked

"He's already dead." Damon said in a tight voice. "I saw Ric die. That _thing_ is not Alaric Saltzman."

"Even so. It's going to be hard to do it." Stefan reasoned. "I think it's best if I look for him. You stay here with Elena and Bonnie."

Damon's eyes flashed. "We need to find him." He repeated

"I know." Stefan said "and I will."

Just then they heard light footsteps descending the stairs. They both moved to the hall way.

"Bonnie's asleep." Elena said through puffy eyes. "I put her in Jenna's room."

"Is she okay?" Stefan asked

"No." Elena said thickly, stopping halfway down the stairs "Why is this happening?"

Damon and Stefan both sighed lost for words.

"Everyone I love ends up dead." Elena cried, her voice breaking into fresh sobs

"Elena…" Stefan said sadly

Elena descended the last few stairs and threw herself into Damon.

"We're never going to get him back, are we?" Elena cried

Damon's heart was breaking "No." he said, finally moving his arms around her "No, we're not."

He stood there, just holding her together. He saw Stefan looking at them, His face was composed but his eyes were full of hurt.

"I'm going to look for Alaric." Stefan said aloud

Upon hearing his words Elena looked up from Damon's shoulder "What are you going to do if you find him?"

"What I have to." Stefan said firmly, and then before Elena could reply he was gone.

Elena was still gripping Damon's upper arms; she let her head fall back onto his chest. She was exhausted, mentally and physically.

"Come on." Damon said as he pulled her to the couch.

The second they sat down Elena lay sideways into him, tears still cascading down over her nose and onto his shirt. Damon gently stroked her hair, trying his best to be soothing. God knows he was hurting just as bad as she was but he couldn't let her see that.

"What are we going to do without him?" Elena said

"You and Jeremy will be fine, trust me." Damon said reassuringly

"No," Elena said shaking her head that rested on his chest "I mean me and you, what will we do without him?"

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked rapidly. He cleared his throat "I don't know."

They sat then in silence, and after a while Damon heard Elena's breathing deepen and he knew she had fallen asleep.

Damon tried to relax too but he couldn't. He was faced with this new fear. Could he really kill Alaric or watch while Stefan did it? Sure he'd offered to snap Alaric's neck last night but he knew Alaric would never have asked him too. It had been different before, the last time he'd done it he knew Alaric had the ring, he knew it would be safe but he'd regretted it from the second he did it, the weeks his friend had snubbed him had secretly killed him, but Damon could see no answer to this crisis. If Alaric was a fully-fledged Original Vampire slayer then they would have to put him down, because until they knew what bloodline they originated from they were doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Elena awoke it took her a minute to remember. She looked up and saw she was lying into Damon who was also asleep. He looked peaceful and she didn't want to wake him. The crushing reality of losing Alaric hit her again and she felt like she couldn't breathe, worse still the anguish of knowing what had happened to him after he 'died' made her nauseous. Afraid she was about to burst into hysterics and awaken Damon she ever so gently moved off him and went to the kitchen. She switched on the coffee maker and then crept upstairs to check on Bonnie. When she found her friend to be fast asleep she returned to the kitchen and made herself a hot drink. She sat at the counter holding the mug until the contents went cold and then she threw it down the sink. It was getting dark outside.

Elena was jolted from her despair when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she quickly answered it when she saw the caller ID

"Alaric?" she breathed into the phone

"Elena…" Alraic's voice said "I need you to help me…"

"Ric!" Elena said "Ric, where are you?"

"I'm at the school…Elena…I don't know what's happened, the last thing I remember…I was dying and now… You need to hurry…"

"Oh my God, I'm coming, I need to wake Damon!" she said down the phone

"No." Alaric replied "No, come alone Elena. I don't want Damon here."

"What?" Elena said "Why…What's going on?"

She heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. "Why do you always need to interfere in my plans? Do you always have to be found on the arm of a Salvatore?"

Elena's heart raced "What? Ric…why are you being like this?"

He laughed slowly, manically. "You might want to get here quickly… Poor Caroline is in quite a state…"

"Caroline?" Elena gasped "What have you done?"

"Nothing…yet." Alaric drawled "Get to school as fast as you can… oh and Elena…if you bring company I'll rip Caroline's heart out before anyone can make a move."

Elena heard a muffled cry in the background "Please! Don't hurt her…"

"I guess that depends on you Elena. Tick Tock."

The line went dead and Elena was full of panic.

It was late when they arrived back at the Gilbert household. Damon hadn't said a word to Elena since they left the school, he looked furious and his driving was slightly eccentric on the journey back.

They pulled to an abrupt stop outside her house and he cut the engine.

Elena was apprehensive, she was afraid to look at Damon and face his wrath.

Just then he phone buzzed.

"Oh, Stefan's staying with Bonnie and Klaus is taking Caroline home. Looks like it's safety in numbers…" Elena said reading her text.

Damon glared and then opened the door; Elena followed and flinched when he slammed the car door closed.

She quickly opened the front door and they went inside. Damon locked the door firmly behind him while Elena flicked on some lights.

"Are you ever going to speak to me?" she finally asked

Damon's eyes flickered dangerously.

"What the _Hell _were you thinking?" he bellowed at her

She flinched "I was thinking about Caroline…"

"You should have woken me! I should have been there." He shouted at her

Elena was flustered "I'm sorry but he was threatening her… what could I do, Damon?" she asked, her eyes stinging

"I'll tell you what you shouldn't have done Elena… gone to face some fucking insane version of Ric that tried to throttle you… I had to wake up and find you gone, get Bonnie to locate you with a spell... Get Stefan and oh wait _Klaus_ to team up so we could rescue you! I get a wooden stake through my abdomen… I almost have to _kill___Alaric but No! He's so strong he can throw off me and Klaus and now he's escaped and could be anywhere!"

Elena's chest was heaving "I'm sorry." She said

Damon turned his back on her, his hands balled at his sides. "Don't."

Tears began falling from her eyes. "Damon…" she said as devastation crashed over her. She couldn't have him hate her, she couldn't bare it.

"Please." She sobbed "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do!"

She brought her hands to her face and wiped her tears.

Damon turned back to face her. His whole stance softened when he saw her so upset.

"Elena." He said in a calm voice "Stop crying, I'm sorry I shouted."

She hiccupped "No, you hate me. I've messed up yet again and I almost got you killed…"

"Let's not get hysterical; it was through my middle not my heart…" Damon said

"Please forgive me." Elena cried "I can't have you hate me. I can't bare it Damon."

"Elena. I don't hate you." He said walking to her and taking her hands "Please, calm down."

Elena nodded and took deep breaths.

"Better?" Damon said. The wiped her cheeks dry and placed his hands on his shoulders. She nodded, feeling rather embarrassed at her latest breakdown

"Look, I'm sorry I shouted." Damon repeated "But you need to know this Elena, You can't do reckless things like that before. You will get yourself killed."

"Says the most reckless man I know." Elena mumbled

Damon laughed "Even so… Promise me you won't pull a stunt like that again?"

Elena sighed but nodded "I promise."

"Good." Damon said "We'll need to stay here tonight until its light. Alaric doesn't have a daylight ring so well be safe when it's dawn."

He let go of her shoulders.

"Okay" Elena said. Damon winced a little when he moved.

"Hey are you okay?" Elena asked her eyes full of concern

"Yeah." Damon replied

"Let me see." Elena demanded moving closer to him, she lifted his blood stained tee shirt up. The wound was gone however the flesh looked a little raw.

"It's fine. I'm healing." He assured her

"Does it hurt?" she asked, cautiously touching his hard stomach with her hand

"No." Damon gasped as her hand made contact

Damon's breathing was heavier as Elena's hand slid over his toned middle. She knew she should stop but she didn't want too.

"That's the second time you've thrown yourself in front of me." Elena said as she moved a little closer to him "You're always saving me." Her hand moved to his chest, to where his heart should be beating. "Thank you."

As if gravity was pulling her Elena moved in to kiss Damon. Her heart hammered when he met her half way and their lips finally met.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Like? Reviews please! ;) x Dr.B**

Just like in Denver the second Elena's lips moved with Damon's her whole body was a live wire, she was sure there were sparks flying. This time it was her backing Damon into the wall beside the front door. He let her push him; willingly let her be in control. Her hand was still under his tee shirt and she raked her nails down his hard body. Damon moaned into her mouth spurring her on, his hands cupped her face while his tongue assaulted hers. She didn't know what came over her when Damon kissed her, she wasn't usually like this…

Pulling back and panting for air, Elena's legs shook when Damon's mouth attacked her jaw, then her neck. Her head rolled back letting him have better access; her hands gripped onto his hip.

"ahh…" she breathed passionately as he sucked on her pulse point.

"Shirt." She managed to say as she yanked the hem off his black tee shirt. Damon let go of her and lifted his arms in the air so she could fully remove his shirt. She tossed his clothing at her feet and marvelled at his torso. Wasting no time she ran her hands over him properly, something she often daydreamed about in math. Damon claimed her lips again and kissed her deeply as her hands memorised him. The next time she ran out of breath she broke from their kiss and moved her mouth to his chest, trailing sexy open mouthed kisses down his breastbone. Damon responded with a deep groan pushing his demin clad hips roughly against hers needing some type of friction.

Elena whimpered and looked him in the eye. "Go… bedroom…" she panted "Go…go…" she urged him on pointing to the stairs. In a flash Damon had grabbed her and in a blink they were at the top. He was kissing her again, pushing her backwards. They banged roughly into the wall and a photo of her and Jeremy fell from the wall onto the floor.

"Oops." Damon said absent mindedly pulling back to see what they'd knocked down.

"Doesn't matter." Elena said quickly and she pulled him over the photo frame. Her hands were frantically undoing his belt and pushing his jeans down and Damon stepped out of them and kicked his boxers off. Elena spun them around and backed him down onto her bed. Damon swiped her teddy bear off onto the floor.

"He doesn't need to see this." Damon said and Elena laughed loudly as she climbed onto him.

So here she was fully clothed with Damon Salvatore hot and hard beneath her.

"You do love me, Damon…?" she asked quietly.

Damon pushed himself up so he was sitting and she was in his hip. "God, I love you Elena." He said seriously before he kissed her "I _love_ you…" he said around her lips. Damon removed her clothes and underwear quickly and his hands carefully explored her body…

"ahh. Yes." Elena said hissed when his fingers slipped inside her wetness. In an expert fashion he worked his digits until she was a trembling mess

"Yes! I'm going to-…" her eyes fluttered shut as her body went into orgasm.

"Damon….Damon!" she cried. Just as she was coming down from her soaring high Damon pushed his hardness into her.

He lifted her thigh up around his hip as he thrust into her, her fingernails gripping tightly to his bicep.

Stars were bursting behind her eyes…

"Elena…Elena, I'm going to cum…cum with me." Damon called; he rose off his forearms and laid his palms flat on the bed as he brought her higher and higher to ecstasy.

"I'm cumming!" she cried, her eyes practically rolling back into her head

"Ugh!" Damon grunted as he shot into her convulsions. He moved until she had milked him dry and then he pulled out and rolled off her.

"Are you kidding me?" Elena said loudly making Damon jump "That's seriously what I've been missing?" she was slightly miffed.

"That's what we've both been missing." Damon corrected her.

Elena rolled onto her side and kissed his chest. "I hope you want to do to do that again." She said

"Hmm…." Damon mused "Let me think about that…."

Elena squealed loudly as he pulled her quickly on top of him…


End file.
